


Collect Another Memory

by kelex



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M, Sort of AU, but not really, expect the unexpected, more like a what if?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-15 01:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8037070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kelex/pseuds/kelex
Summary: Three weeks from today, Will Graham would be standing in front of a classroom of FBI trainees, lecturing them on profiling.  How to look at evidence and see pictures, how to make the kind of leaps that Will made.  Deduction, sympathetic profiling, there were a hundred different terms for it, none of which coming close to what Will actually did.  


  Which is why tonight, he was in a somewhat seedy bar in Baltimore, MD, far away from Quantico and the FBI job and his own quiet house.





	1. Establishment of Relationships

**Author's Note:**

> What if things happened before the show that impacted the things we saw? What if Will Graham had prior relationships with people? What changes if there's a connection where there wasn't a connection before?

Three weeks from today, Will Graham would be standing in front of a classroom of FBI trainees, lecturing them on profiling. How to look at evidence and see pictures, how to make the kind of leaps that Will made. Deduction, sympathetic profiling, there were a hundred different terms for it, none of which coming close to what Will actually **did.**

Which is why tonight, he was in a somewhat seedy bar in Baltimore, MD, far away from Quantico and the FBI job and his own quiet house. He was looking, quite intently, for little more than a fuck. A lonely man, a little on the sleazy side, unmarried or divorced, who was himself looking eagerly for a younger man to pleasure and not get to know.

Will rather hated himself sometimes, for being able to look at people with a specific kind of filter. Sometimes he felt like a machine, registering people with little screens of data floating beside their heads. Tonight, he was thankful for it. 

The crowd in the bar was diverse, a fair mix of two men for every woman, and it was easy to weed out who was there for what. The ones with wedding rings were looking for bathroom hookups, the younger ones in fishnets and goth boots were hoping for an emotional connection. Will's radar zeroed in on a man who looked thoroughly uncomfortable at being where he was, and he consulted his filter.

_Single, never married by the look of him. Gold ring, status-conscious, worn more for style and show than substance. Double-breasted suit, also for style, beard freshly groomed. Ignoring the women, so, either gay or experimenting. Perfect._ The filter snapped off, and Will wove seamlessly through the masses of people to stand beside his target. "I'll have what he's having," he told the bartender, and hooked a thumb towards the well-dressed man to define the _he_ in question.

The man looked flustered at that. "Uh, scotch on the rocks." 

"Scotch on the rocks, coming up." 

Will looked the man up and down, obviously appraising. "One more for my friend here, on me." 

"Sure." The bartender turned away, making the drinks. 

There was silence until the drinks were produced, and Will picked up one and held it out to the man. "Why don't you take this, and let me get rid of that one," he said, nodding towards the half-finished drink in his hand. 

He made the switch without a word, taking the fresh drink and allowing Will to take the warm glass away. Will made sure their fingers brushed when the exchange happened, and he was careful to note that the man flushed slightly. 

_Yahtzee._ "So, what's your name?"

"Freddie." There was a quiet rattle of teeth against glass, the clinking of the ring louder than the whisper of voices around them. Enough nervous ticks to let Will know that Freddie was definitely interested.

"Will." A pause as he took a sip of the drink, looking around the bar and ending up on Freddie. "Looking for a fuck?"

"Yes." The admission was quick, and buried by a sip of scotch.

Will laughed lowly. "Let's get out of here, don't you think?"

"God, yes, please." Freddie tossed back the rest of his drink in a single swallow, and Will took a fifty from his wallet, quickly settling both their tabs and leaving the rest as a tip. 

\-----

It would be a full 90 minute drive back to Wolf Trap, but Will didn't intend to take Freddie back to his house. Instead, it was a quick Uber to his hotel room, and he let Freddie lead the way in. "Be it ever so humble," Will said, tossing the key onto the dresser. 

He'd gotten it for two nights, maybe would only need it for one, but Freddie was handsome in that sleazy bastard kind of way, and might be worth a second try. 

Rather than try for small talk or anything like that, Will went directly for kisses, pressing his mouth against Freddie's as his fingers worked at the loosely-knotted tie. 

Freddie's hands came up and cupped Will's face, pushing him back a step after licking at his mouth. He didn't speak, either, just pressed a finger over Will's mouth and shushing his muttered protests. But instead of undressing himself, Freddie shoved Will's blue windbreaker off his shoulders, then dragged his nails up Will's bare arms. The short-sleeved shirt was next, and Will was suddenly bare-chested. 

He kicked his own shoes off, bringing himself eye to eye with Freddie, and their hands collided while reaching for his zipper.

"Please," Freddie whispered softly, and Will held his hands up in surrender. With slow, easy pulls, Freddie unzipped Will's jeans, slid them down his legs, and eased them off over each socked foot. He peeled socks off next, and once Will was naked, Freddie's hand wrapped around Will's cock and stroked. 

Will hissed softly, bracing himself on Freddie's shoulder. "You're gonna fuck me tonight," he demanded, his legs already spreading just a bit to stabilize himself. 

"Anything you want," Freddie breathed in answer, dragging his hands over Will's hips and yanking him in close. They kissed again, initiated by Freddie this time, and Will was shivering as his lover's body heat washed over his naked skin. 

Freddie caught the shivers, and quickly started peeling his suit off. Will's greedy hands helped, pulling at buttons and tugging at expensive fabric until Freddie's handsome suit was on the floor of Will's hotel room. 

For a second, as he unbuckled his belt, Freddie just stepped back and stared at Will, licking his lips in anticipation. Will did the same, letting his eyes drag over Freddie expectantly, obviously waiting to see the pants drop. 

It revealed a normal looking cock, for all intents, hard and jutting out proudly. A dark thatch of hair nested around the base, and Will reached out, running his fingers through the curly strands. The drag of nails over that tender skin made Freddie hiss, and Will grinned suddenly. "Condoms are in the bedside table with the lube." 

Freddie stood dumbfounded, and Will reached out. Grabbing his hard cock, Will used the appendage to lead Freddie to the edge of the bed. Pushing him down, Will settled between his knees, and dug in the drawer. He came out with a strip of six blue packets, ripping right through the Trojan brand name to reveal the rubber ring inside. 

"You're gonna love this." Will tucked the condom between his cheek and jaw, then leaned over to take Freddie's cock in his mouth. His tongue quickly maneuvered the condom to the tip of his head, and Will's lips moved skilfully to roll it over the head and down the length. 

He sat back, grinning proudly, his hand rolling the condom the rest of the way down. Freddie's hand stroked over the rubber sheath, making sure it was firmly secured at the base of his cock, and gave Will a stupidly adoring grin. "You have got to teach me how to do that." 

"Later." Will got onto the bed, weight resting on his elbows and ass in the air. 

Freddie could definitely live with later. He climbed onto the bed behind Will, stroking a hand over the curve of Will’s ass. The man’s cock hung heavy between spread legs, and Freddie reached around to stroke it. It was thick in his hand, unlike his own even though it had the same velvet over steel feel to it. He kissed down the line of Will’s spine, dragging his tongue over the barely-there nodules. 

His teeth bit down hard on Will’s hip, leaving a purple bruise behind as he drew the skin between his teeth. He sucked harder when he heard Will moan, then released the bite to do the same to the other side. The second bite got another moan out of Will, and it emboldened Freddie enough to slide his tongue between Will’s cheeks. 

Will’s fingers clenched in the sheets, pressing his forehead into the bed and pushing his ass further up. Freddie’s tongue was just barely licking over his opening, and Will wanted to get fucked. Tongue, fingers, dick, he didn’t care at the moment. “Freddie, _please._ ”

Hearing his name come out of Will’s mouth as a breathy plea for more made Freddie all the more eager. He rubbed his thumb across the tight opening before licking over it again and again. Each lick made the ring of muscle twitch and open ever so slightly, and his thumb slipped in before he knew it. “Stay still,” he ordered, and leaned over Will’s body to reach the lube on the nightstand. 

His chest pressed to Will’s back, their groins fit together, and Will’s hair pressed into Frederick’s beard as their bodies aligned. Then Will’s tongue licked along Frederick’s ear. “Fuck me, Freddie,” he whispered into it, then bit down on Frederick’s earlobe.

Freddie gave a full-body jerk at the bite, his latex-covered cock twitching eagerly. The condom glistened with lubricant, so he drizzled it over his fingers and pushed one inside. Will groaned, spreading his legs further and opening himself wider. Another finger slipped inside, and then a third right beside it, and Freddie was twisting them as they pulled out.

Will’s fingers were knotting in the sheets again, rubbing his chest against them and scraping his nipples on the rough threads. He was whimpering almost non-stop, wriggling against Frederick’s fingers and taking them to their full length. 

Freddie stroked over Will’s ass one last time, then removed his fingers and lined up his cock with the stretched opening. He pushed in with one long stroke, his nails digging into Will’s skin as he hauled him back. Freddie didn’t stop until he was completely sheathed, his groin pressed flush to the curve of Will’s ass. 

An ecstatic cry tore out of Will’s throat as he was filled. His fingers loosened in the sheets and he felt his entire body relax. A nice hard fucking was on the way, and his body _anticipated_ it. _Welcomed_ it. Will kept his head down and reached back blindly, gripping Freddie’s wrist and using it for leverage to pull himself a little further along Freddie’s cock. 

And Freddie took the hint without hesitation. He pulled back quickly, leaving only the tip of his cock resting inside before surging forward and burying the length entirely. “Yes, please,” Will whimpered, begging softly as Freddie’s thrusts were hard enough to shake the entire bed, headboard banging loudly against the wall. 

Will’s fingers wrapped around the bars of the headboard, hanging his head and pressing back against every rocking push. Freddie’s cock plowed hard into him, and suddenly his arms wrapped around Will’s waist and yanked him up. They were back to chest again, sweating hard and slipping together as Frederick bounced Will on his cock. 

Growling softly, Will shifted his weight backwards, causing Frederick to fall back on the bed. Will stayed on top of him, knees landing on either side of Frederick’s thighs in a reverse cowboy. His hands braced on Freddie’s knees and he took control, riding him hard. His body slammed down on Freddie’s cock again and again, his ass slapping loudly in the hotel room. 

Freddie’s head rolled back against the foot of the bed, back arching as Will rode him. His arm stayed around Will’s waist, steadying him and guiding the thrusts, but his hand snaked down to squeeze Will’s cock roughly. 

A shout of his name made Freddie squeeze again, and he started to jack Will off with hard strokes and twists of his wrist. Will shuddered with each touch, squeezing Freddie’s cock hard as he rode harder. 

It was going to be a race to see who came first; Will could feel his own orgasm building under Freddie’s fingers, and he was doing all that he could to get Freddie off at the same time. Will won, when Freddie’s thumb rubbed roughly over the head of Will’s cock while his other hand came around and rolled Will’s balls against his cock, stroking both at the same time.

Will’s back arched, crying out loudly as he came. His entire body shuddered hard, tightening his ass around Freddie’s cock. Freddie’s hands stayed on Will’s cock until he was done, and then slowly started to rock his hips again, pushing into Will’s body for a few seconds longer until he was done. 

Will felt cheated by the condom, missing the feeling of heat spreading in his belly. Freddie didn’t seem to mind, pulling Will flat and kissing his shoulder before rolling them both onto their sides. The withdrawal was slow, and Freddie anchored the condom as he pulled out. Will rolled so they were face to face, and he pulled the condom off and threw it away himself. 

Freddie lay there quietly, breathing hard and gently touching Will’s face while Will’s hand went back and lazily stroked his cock. “We doing this again?” Freddie asked. 

“Tonight? God, I hope so.” Will gave a mischievous grin. “Tomorrow, depends on tonight. After that depends on how tomorrow goes.”

Freddie just nodded, letting his fingertips trace aimlessly over Will’s skin.


	2. Part Two:  The Standing Fuck Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Will begrudgingly realizes that he's got a standing date with Freddie the Fantastic Fuck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of Daddy kink surfaces in this chapter, so if that's not your thing, tread lightly. Also, this is the last chapter before Will and Frederick "officially" meet each other in 1x06 "Entree," so enjoy the lighthearted fun while you can.

Will found Freddie--”Actually, if you don’t mind, I prefer Frederick to Freddie”--at the same bar the next week. He was sitting at a table by the bar with two scotches on the table and an expectant look on his face. 

The third week, Frederick actually took initiative. “You do realize we have a standing date, don’t you?”

Will scowled, finishing his drink. He didn’t like to be reminded of this, except for the fact that Freddie-Frederick was a _fantastic_ fuck. Like, really fantastic. To the point where it was getting to be addictive. “I don’t know if I can keep doing this.” Because class had started, and he didn’t really want to deal with schedules and making time and goddamn, this was turning into a fucking relationship. Exactly what he didn’t want to deal with.

“So you give me your phone number. I will give you mine. When you can, you call. If you can’t, you call and we’ll figure something out.” Frederick held his hand out expectantly, waiting for Will’s phone. 

Will surrendered it, watching as Frederick entered in some contact information, and when he handed it back, he looked down at his phone . _Frederick Chilton._ Huh. Freddie the Fantastic Fuck had a real last name. 

He hit the green dial button, and surely enough, Frederick’s cell phone began to ring. Will let it ring twice, then hung up. “There’s my number.”

Frederick looked down and keyed it in, adding in the name _Will Hotness._ Will caught sight of that, and laughed. “I take that as a compliment.”

“You should.”

Will looked down at his phone again, his fingers skipping across the screen that had Frederick’s contact information. He paused, then grinned to himself. He left the first name alone, but changed the last before he showed it to Freddie.

**First Name:** _Frederick_   
**Last Name:** _the Fantastic_

Frederick cracked up. “Fantastic, huh?” He was even more amused by his contact identification photo; a set of fireworks going off in the night sky.

“You know you are, dammit.”

\-----

Will was in the middle of class when his phone vibrated on his hip, and he was glad he’d muted it. Before class ended, his phone vibrated twice more. Once class was dismissed, he’d sat down at his desk to see who in the hell needed him so damn badly. 

Instead of phone calls, they were text messages. All from **Frederick the Fantastic**

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_Quite bored. Slow day. Entertain me. A striptease would be nice._

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_Although if you’re a bit busy, I could always entertain myself waiting for you._

A third text message contained a photo, and Will certainly recognized both hand and penis. The caption was simple; _Wish you were here._

Will texted him back. 

**Will Hotness**   
_Wish I were ON there._

The return answer wasn’t long in coming. 

**Frederick the Fantastic**  
_You realize that could be arranged._

Will pondered for a moment. Monday was a weekend away, he could book the hotel room in no time, and he had been exceptionally patient this week. A nice fuck with Frederick the Fantastic Lay would be just the reward he needed to keep from losing his shit. 

**Will Hotness**   
_Pick me up outside The Barn and Swallowtail. That’s a restaurant in Stafford._

Frederick answered quickly. 

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_I know it, I’ve been there before. It’ll take me half an hour or so to get there. Dinner first?_

**Will Hotness**  
 _The steak I’m looking for they don’t serve._

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_Minx. I will be there as soon as traffic laws allow._

**Will Hotness**   
_I’ll be waiting._

Will was waiting for twenty minutes when his phone went off again.

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_Just got a ticket for speeding. Straight to the hotel, please, because I need you to fuck the anger out of me._

Will grinned, and just texted back.

**Will Hotness**   
_I could be persuaded._

Then

**Will Hotness**   
_That’s what you get for being a horny bastard, Frederick._

**Frederick the Fantastic**   
_Fuck you, Will._

**Will Hotness**  
 _Only if you beg me._

The return text was only a photo of Frederick’s middle finger extended. Will laughed softly, and put away the phone.

Fifteen minutes later, a slick red convertible pulled up in front of the restaurant, and Will couldn’t help grinning. “Nice car, Frederick. Sorry about your penis.”

“Get in the fucking car.” Frederick was pissed, but he gave Will a grin as he got in. “Hotel?”

“Marriott Garden, three oh seven,” Wil confirmed. “I pick up the key at the desk.” 

“That’s not too far. We could walk it if you want.” 

Will leaned over despite the buckled seat belt, and rubbed the palm of his hand over Frederick’s groin, cupping his cock through the trousers. “Or, you could take a trip around the block instead to kill a few minutes.” 

Frederick’s fingers squeezed tightly around the steering wheel. “Around the block it is.” 

Will loosened the seat belt as much as he could, and when it didn’t give him enough play, he just unbuckled the damn thing. That gave him enough to lean over, twist his torso around the gear shift--because of course it was a stick shift--and drag the zipper down with his fingers. 

The already-hard cock sprang out, and Will gave the head a teasing lick. Frederick groaned, trying to look down and arch his hips a little. “Keep your eyes on the road,” Will ordered, licking across the head again. “You don’t want to get pulled over twice.” 

Frederick’s answer was not really coherent, just a long groan of consonant and vowel sounds that suggested the sentence was “Jesus Christ, Will.”

Will laughed again, keeping himself contorted around the stick as Frederick’s nimble fingers shifted gears easily. His mouth locked around Frederick’s cock, pushing down slowly. His tongue helped guide the shaft into his throat, squeezing in between Frederick’s torso and the steering wheel.

One of Frederick’s hands caressed Will’s hair, fingers tangling in the thick curls. He pressed Will’s head down, lifting up just enough to push the full length into Will’s throat. Frederick was having a very hard time keeping his eyes on the road, and his head slammed back once against the headrest. 

“Eyes on the road,” Will said, muffled almost entirely by Frederick’s cock. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked, turned almost on his side to avoid the gearshift. The fingers in Will’s hair made him suck harder, the pulling causing a throb in his cock. Frederick noticed the rolling of Will’s hips, and he yanked harder on Will’s hair. 

Will’s groan vibrated up the length of Frederick’s cock. His throat tightened around the shaft as he sucked harder on the length, and his fingers dug into Frederick’s thigh. His grip on Frederick’s thigh made Frederick’s grip on his hair tighten, and it was a blindingly hot circle of hard cock thrusting into his throat and bracing on Frederick’s body to take the brunt of it. 

At the stoplight, Frederick’s hand moved out of Will’s hair and onto his groin. He stroked Will’s hard cock through the zipper of his pants, and nearly levitated when Will’s teeth scraped lightly along the line of his cock and tugged at the underside of his head. 

A horn behind him alerted him to the green light, and Frederick floored the gas pedal as Will gripped him tightly. A second scrape of teeth was all it took for Frederick for come, and Will swallowed down every drop of it. 

Licking his lips and then his fingers, Will straightened up and made sure his face was cleaned off in the rearview mirror. Then he calmly buckled his seatbelt for the last few minutes of the ride. Frederick’s hand was still rubbing his cock through his trousers, and Will grabbed his wrist to keep him there. He pushed Frederick’s hand down hard as he lifted his hips up, grunting softly as he thrust against the hard press. He’d have to buy clean underwear tomorrow, but it’d be worth it.

His body jerked twice as he came, letting Frederick feel the wet spread of heat under his pants as they pulled up in front of the Marriott Garden. “Just let me off at the front, then come on up once you’ve parked. Three oh seven,” he reminded, and folded his jacket over his arm as he got out of Frederick’s car. The jacket would be enough camouflage until he got up to the room. 

Frederick watched Will get out of the car, and considered whether or not he could risk a kiss. As he watched him walk away, he gathered the answer was no. Sighing softly to himself, he put the car back into gear, and pulled around into the parking deck beside the hotel. 

Ten fucking minutes later, he found a spot the convertible would fit in, and he barely remembered to tuck himself away before walking into the hotel. He took the lobby elevator up to the third floor, then down four doors to the one marked **307.** It was standing only slightly ajar, and Frederick pushed it all the way open.

Will’s clothes were already strewn around the room, and Will was in the shower. Not surprising, since he’d come all over his clothes, and Frederick made sure the door was solidly closed and locked as he started to strip. By the time he was naked, Will’s shower was almost done, but he had just enough time to nip in behind him. 

Frederick leaned him over, bracing Will’s hands on the shower wall and rubbing his cock along the curve of Will’s ass. 

Will growled softly and shook his head. “Not tonight, Frederick. I’m fucking you until you beg for mercy.” 

Frederick gave a shiver even as he kept rubbing against Will’s slick body. “You already have me begging, Will,” he murmured into a wet ear. “Mercy is the least of it.” 

Will reached behind himself, finding Frederick’s slick body pressed so tightly to his, they were almost a single skin. He leaned his head back against Frederick’s shoulder, inviting kisses. Frederick was on it in a heartbeat, kissing Will’s neck and throat, following the cascading of the water and lapping the droplets that tasted like Will and sweat. 

“Please,” came the quiet murmur against Will’s skin. “Just here. Right here, in the shower.” 

Will spread his legs in answer, exposing his hole to Frederick’s cock. “Right here, right now.” 

The head of Frederick’s cock was already rubbing over Will’s opening, and his teeth bit hard on Will’s shoulder. “This is going to hurt, you’re not ready.”

That was kind of already out the window. “I don’t care,” was Will’s answer, and he used his own wet fingers to reach behind and stroke across Frederick’s cock, positioning him for a deep thrust. “Fuck your anger out on me, Freddie, and then I’ll fuck what’s left out of you until you’re nothing but a pile of weak and sated bones.” 

Frederick brought his hands up to lace his fingers through Will’s, bracing them together on the wall. The head of his cock found Will’s opening without hesitation, the already-familiar feeling of their bodies together causing unconscious shifting to fit even closer. Will’s knees bent slightly, pushing himself down on Frederick’s cock, just as Frederick was moving to push in. The burn of unstretched entry caused Will to hiss softly, but Frederick didn’t stop. He tightened his hold on Will’s hands, leaning his entire weight behind the thrust to slide past the resistance. He grunted with the effort, teeth biting down on Will’s shoulder again, leaving a second bite-mark beside the first. 

Will was forcing himself to relax, his thighs trembling with the effort. His head stayed pressed against Frederick’s shoulder, and he sucked an earlobe to distract himself. “Don’t play nice, I know you’re pissed off at that stupid bastard cop who dared to pull you over. What the hell was he thinking, giving you a ticket?” 

Frederick growled against Will’s skin, knowing exactly what he was doing. His cock would be raw and probably painful after this, but if Will wanted it, he was going to get it. He stopped the gentle thrusts meant to ease Will open; instead his hands dropped to Will’s hips and slammed in hard. 

His weight behind the thrust pushed Will face-first against the wall, and one of Frederick’s arms came up to press against the back of his neck. The wet tangle of Will’s hair was in his face, and he tossed his head to the side to growl in Will’s ear. “Keep your fucking hair out of my face or I’m going to cut it off.” 

A shiver shot through Will’s body at the growl, and he bent his head in response. The water tingled as it ran over the bites on his shoulder, but it matted his hair down and kept it out of Frederick’s face, as ordered. “Sorry, Daddy.” It slipped out before he’d even realized what he’d said. 

Frederick’s grip on Will’s hips tightened, and his voice grew a little more gravelly. “Apologies aren’t going to save your ass, little boy,” he whispered in Will’s ear. “I’m going to break you in two.” 

Every savage stroke of Frederick’s cock was opening Will further, but he was still tight. The desperate tattoo of Will’s heartbeat squeezed around his cock, and it was a fight to pull out and lunge back in. The hard slap he landed on Will’s ass echoed in the shower, as did the long, loud moan of ecstasy it produced. 

The slap smarted, and Will’s toes were almost curling against the drain. He was afraid to grab the shower head because he knew he’d snap it off; his fingers scrabbled for purchase against the slick tile of the shower instead. His back straightened just a little, raising his ass enough to beg for another slap. 

Frederick obliged, alternating slaps on either side of Will’s ass. His cock drove in hard, establishing a punishing rhythm as he spanked Will firmly. The red hand prints were like a drug making Frederick fuck harder, push in faster, and Will was squirming on the end of his cock. Sweat and water mingled as it ran off both their bodies, and the heat of Will’s spanked ass radiated through Frederick’s groin. 

At some point, Will’s mind had gone blessedly blank of anything except the slap of flesh against flesh, the sound of water rushing past him, the feel of being utterly and thoroughly fucked past his ability to comprehend. None of the usual shit that was in his head bothered him, and in that moment, it dawned on Will that he might be getting a little addicted to Frederick’s ability to blank his mind out. 

“Fuck, Frederick, fuck me harder, make me scream, Daddy please.” Will was not above begging--ironic, since he’d promised to make Frederick do exactly that. 

Frederick fisted his hand in Will’s hair and jerked his head up. He pressed his lips hard against Will’s, pushing his tongue into Will’s mouth and devouring every inch of it. He licked and tasted the shower water that had been running into Will’s mouth, the traces of his own orgasm on Will’s tongue, and he licked every bit of it clean. 

Will was completely pliant, giving into the heady kisses that Frederick was giving him. The tug of Frederick’s fist in Will’s hair made Will’s cock jerk against the wall of the shower, leaving a smear of precome that was quickly washed away. He whined softly into Frederick’s mouth, begging for a touch. 

It didn’t come. Frederick took his hands off Will’s body entirely, breaking the kiss that left them both panting. He caught both of Will’s hands behind his back and pinned them at the base of his spine. “Daddy didn’t say you could touch his toy, did he?” he growled into Will’s ear. 

Will groaned lowly, his cock angry red and bobbing obscenely against the wall of the shower. “No, you didn’t, I’m sorry, I’m sorry, please touch me, please touch me.” He caught his lower lip between his teeth as he begged. 

“Good boy.” With one hand Frederick kept Will’s wrists pinned together, but with the other, he reached around and stroked Will’s cock. Firm, hard strokes that twisted at the base, just like he’d learned Will liked. “Come for Daddy, and then Daddy will fill you up.”

A wordless sob left Will’s throat as he bucked his hips. He pushed himself down further on Frederick’s cock before pushing into his fist. Frederick’s hand was slick with soap and water, and slid along his fevered cock effortlessly. He became aware that Frederick was whispering in his ear. “--and you take it so good, you do, sweetheart. Come for me, Will, come all over the wall, get yourself and me as messy as you can, it’ll all wash away in the hot water.” He wondered briefly what he’d missed because it didn’t make sense to his mind, but his mind was not comprehending anything but getting fucked. 

Will’s orgasm was shattering. Frederick’s hand stroked it out of him, tugging gently as the wet spurts landed on the shower wall. He carefully supported Will as he went almost boneless, letting him sag in the cooling shower spray. “In or out, Will?”

“In,” came the hoarse whisper from a scratchy throat, and Frederick gathered Will back against him, fingertips caressing Will’s chest and neck. His cock stroked roughly, though not as harshly as before, and he shuddered hard as he pumped Will full of hot come. 

Will trembled against Frederick, his entire body softening and relaxing as the heat in the pit of his belly spread out to suffuse his whole body. He managed to get the water turned off, though he didn’t let Frederick’s cock slip out of him until he was completely limp. Moaning softly, Will turned around so that they were face to face, cupping Frederick’s bearded cheeks and pulling him into another kiss. “Room service, then it’s my turn,” he whispered against Frederick’s lips.

Frederick’s lips curved into a smile as he pressed tiny little kisses against Will’s mouth. “I can’t wait. You promised me weak and boneless, but…” he nipped at Will’s lower lip. “Bet you can’t do better than this.” 

Will’s eyes flared. “Watch me.”

They stayed entwined until they collapsed in a heap on the bed, and Frederick was flat on his back. Will had climbed atop him, straddling his belly and looking down at the room service menu. Frederick raised a finger and dragged the menu down, so that Will was looking at him. “Dare I call this a standing date, now?”

Will’s lips curved slightly, and dragged the corner of the menu down the center of Frederick’s chest. “I think it’s fair to say that you’ve got a monopoly on my Friday nights.”

**Author's Note:**

> That's the end of the first section. There's a lot more to come! I can't guarantee any kind of posting schedule, but I can promise it will be done!


End file.
